Castiel (Wayward Roads)
This is an alternate version of Castiel who instead of taking on his original vessel, Jimmy Novak, he possesses his daughter, Claire Novak. Biography For the preparations of the upcoming apocalypse, Castiel was tasked to find his true vessel so that he maybe ready to raise Dean Winchester from perdition. Unfortunately taking Jimmy Novak as the angel's vessel was not an option when Castiel finds out that both Jimmy and Amelia died in a car accident and their young daughter was left in a foster care since the girl had no relatives to turn to. Castiel offered the young girl a purpose and promised to take good care of her and a place in heaven to be with her parents when his work was done. Claire hastily accepted and gave Castiel her consent. Upon taking Claire Novak as his vessel, Castiel and his garrison went down to hell to raise Dean after he broke the first seal. Everything from their meeting happened the exact same way except that Castiel was not attacked by Dean or Bobby, due of her child body. From there on out, Castiel or Dean had dubbed, Clairstiel, was tasked to watch over the righteous man. Castiel made sure that Claire did not witness anything that was not suitable or feel any pain such as a few times where she was stabbed or beaten down by Alastair. Spending time with the little girl, Castiel began to listen to his vessel's judgement and picked different choices that changed events that would have normally played out such as avoiding a fight with the Archangel Raphael and staying by the Winchester's side 24/7. When the final battle had taken place, unfortunately, Lucifer killed Castiel but was resurrected by God, along with Claire intact and promoted into a Higher Angel, a Seraphim. Claire's body was rapidly aged to that of a teenage girl in the process, so that she maybe more suitable for combat and wielding two angel swords given to Castiel from God. With the world saved, Clairstiel returned back to heaven and was faced with stopping Raphael from restarting the apocalypse. Despite her promotion, the Seraph was still no much for the Archangel's might and so gathered her followers such as Balthazar, Anael, Sophia, Samandriel, Azrael, and even found the Grigori Ezekiel, hiding out on Earth. Equipment * Angel Blade: Castiel uses a standard angel blade that is capable of killing a majority of supernatural entities and kill angels except Archangels and Leviathans. * 2x Angel Sword: When she was promoted, Castiel was given two angel swords. This angelic weaponry are blessed with greater power than a typical angel blade. These swords can kill any and easily kill Knights of Hell, Princes, and White-Eyed Demons. While they can only harm Archangels and cannot kill Leviathans, they can be use to decapitate the First Beast's head so the head can be smote. Powers and Abilities Castiel is the youngest angel in all of heaven, but despite being young, he is an excellent fighter of overwhelming many angels, even when she was cut off from heaven. Castiel learned that his angelic powers are far more greater than he could have imagine as Claire provides an excellent vessel for the angel. After being resurrected, Castiel became a Seraphim, making her all of her angelic powers superior than before. She is the most strongest angel in all of heaven with only Archangels outmatching. Powers * High-Tier Angelic Powers: As a Higher Angel, all of Castiel's angelic powers are at a higher degree. With her true vessel, Castiel is far stronger than she anticipated with Claire Novak as her vessel. Castiel is stated by a few angels that she has grown stronger over the years and is far superior than typical Seraphims and Grigori. This may be because of her additional powers granted by her new title of Ruler of Heaven. Castiel is capable of overwhelming a Knight of Hell, Abaddon with ease, defeat a majority of monsters, including the Alpha Dragon, who is capable of being stronger than Seraphims, manage to hold her own against two Leviathans just fine, and fight off the remaining Princes and cause them to flee. * Angelic Possession: Castiel requires a human vessel to walk the earth. Claire is a much stronger vessel than her father and Castiel stated that she is far more efficient then he expected than Jimmy Novak. * Cosmic Awareness: Castiel has limited knowledge as a young angel, but has basic knowledge of the universe such as the 66 seals, strength and weaknesses of supernatural entities, and all prophet names (despite God managing to fool him, but even the Archangels were fooled as well). * Immortality: Castiel is over a thousand years old or maybe older, but he is the youngest angel in all of Heaven. Castiel will prevent Claire's body from aging or withering. She can potentially live for a million, if not billion of years. * Angelic Immunity: As a Higher Angel and Seraphim, Castiel can by pass common angel wardings much like an Archangel, but not to the same great extant, but can get through just fine. Holy Fire will not kill her if she simply steps out, but it can severely harm her. A standard angel blade can only cause her mild annoyance, but is able to kill her if stabbed multiple times. Castiel is immune to instant death attacks such as Molecular Combustion from Archangel Level Entities, but she can still be beaten to death. She gains her Higher Angel immunity after years pass by, not immediately when God promoted her to a Seraphim as she was still young and could easily be vulnerable to Eve's angelic negation but at least retain a good portion of her powers. * Holy White Light: Castiel can generate a powerful white light that can obliterate many lesser individuals near proximity. A blast can only wound Greater Demons, other Higher Angels, Leviathans, and the strongest deities. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Castiel cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Powerful supernatural weaponry or beings can harm and kill her. * Pyrokinesis: Castiel can generate flames that can severely harm angels, Greater Demons, or Leviathans. Castiel can concentrate and use her pyrokinesis to remove a ring of holy fire if she is trapped in it, but it would perhaps 1 minute or more. If she's outside of it then she can easily remove it with a snap of her finger. * Advanced Smiting: Castiel can kill a person by placing her palm on an individual's head and burn their insides, soul or essence. Castiel can smite all angels except Grigori or Seraphim, all demons except Greater Demons, all monsters except Alpha Dragon, Eve and Leviathans, unless the head has been severed first, all deities except Chief Deities and Titans. * Super Strength: Castiel imbues supernatural physical strength to her vessel. She can overwhelm all angels, even younger Seraphims, all demons, all monsters except Eve, Alpha dragon in dragon form, and high tier Leviathans, all deities except titans. * Telekinesis: Castiel can move objects or beings with her mind. She can pin anything on the level of White-Eyed or Titan for a short while. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Castiel has trained for over a thousand years and with Claire's knowledge of human fighting techniques and the two working together as a single individual, they can nearly overwhelm any entity. * Leadership: Castiel has lead many angel garrisons over the years and has always been one of the best angels leaders among the host. Despite not being so powerful as Raphael, she was able to draw in so many followers and gain a greater number of angels than Raphael and manage to push him back. * Swordsmanship: Castiel is an excellent swordsman as highly skilled with two angel swords. She was cable of matching a thousand year Knight of Hell Cain to a stand off just fine. Vulnerabilities Despite being a Higher Angel, Castiel still holds a few weaknesses as she is not invincible. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Banishing Sigil: If activated, Castiel can be banished from a certain location and sent back to heaven. * Angel Blade: Because she is a Seraphim, Castiel cannot be instantly killed by a standard angel blade unless stabbed multiple times. * Holy Fire: A ring of holy fire can trap Castiel but for a short while and with the use of her pyrokinesis, she can remove it, but it would take her a minute or more to do so. Destroying Beings * Amassed Greater Demons: While Castiel can still overwhelm any demon, a group of high tier demons can overwhelm and kill her. She was capable of easily outmatch Abaddon, the remaining Princes to the point of where they fled, and fend off against Cain. While she was physically stronger than the Knight of Hell, Castiel had a difficult time against him and she was unable to kill him, but victory was ensured of being capable of outmatching him. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can kill Castiel but their instant death attacks would not affect her, so they must beat her to death. * Eve: The Mother of All is capable negating Castiel's angelic powers, but Castiel was able to retain a good portion of her abilities. Eve is strong as a high tier Leviathan, so she can physically overwhelm the Seraphim and kill her. * Leviathans: Castiel can overwhelm any Leviathan, but is physically outmatched by Dick Roman. If she prep times against the Alpha Leviathan, she may be able to potentially defeat him. Amassed Leviathans can overwhelm and kill her. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy her without effort. * Titan Level Entities: The strongest Titans can potentially match or kill Castiel. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any of Heaven's weapons can harm and kill Castiel. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons of the pantheons are capable or harming and kill Castiel. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five beings in creation. Castiel is not one of them.Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Strongest of Species Category:Seraphs Category:Alive Category:Winchester Allies Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Wayward Roads